Dämonentüren (Fable)
Dämonentüren sind sprechende Steintüren, die in ganz Albion zu finden sind und ein Geheimnis (Schatz) bewahren. Um sie zu öffnen, muss man ein Rätsel lösen. Dämonentüren Die Öffnung der folgenden 12 Dämonentüren beschert Dir den Erfolg Sesam, öffne d...ukannstmichmal. Heldengilde Rätsel: "Euer Weg ist dunkel. Nur Licht offenbart ihn. Und Ihr seid nicht helle genug." Lösung: vor der Dämonentür stehend die Lampe benutzen, die man zum Abschluss des Gildentrainings erhält Belohnung: Einlass in "Die Geheimbibliothek" Gegenstände: 1 Lebenselixier (Truhe), 1 Heuler-Tätowierung (rechtes Regal), 1 Zauberbuch (linkes Regal), 1 Freundschaften schließen (Tisch) Greatwood-Schlucht Rätsel: "Wir machen das so. Ihr tut vor mir etwas schrecklich Böses, dann gehe ich auf." Lösung: entweder ausreichend böse Grundhaltung haben (hier helfen durchaus auch entsprechende Tattoos oder Kleidungsstücke), wenn man sie anspricht oder - vielleicht doch einfacher - direkt vor ihr stehend ca. 10 Knusperhühnchen verspeisen (testweise zwischendrin immer wieder mal ansprechen) Belohnung: Einlass in "Die Baumschule" Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Wellows Spitzhammer Landhaus "Rose" Rätsel: "Bei der ersten Verabredung mach ich niemals auf. Mein Herz wurde schon zu oft gebrochen. Ich kann nur jemanden reinlassen, der mich wirklich liebt." Lösung: während die Tür anvisiert ist (hellblau leuchtende Umrandung sichtbar), eine Rote Rose, Pralinen oder ein anderes Anmach-Utensil benutzen - eine Schwarze Rose scheint übrigens nicht zu funktionieren Belohnung: Einlass in "Die geheime Zuflucht" Gegenstände: Glänzende Willenskraftanwenderbekleidung (komplett außer dem Hut) Greatwood-Höhlen Rätsel: "Bevor Euer Kampfmultiplikator nicht höher ist, gehe ich nicht auf." Lösung: Kampfmultiplikator auf mindestens 15 bringen Belohnung: Einlass in das "Schmetterlingshaus" Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Entermesser Blautane Darkwood-Sümpfe Rätsel: "Seid gewahr, Reisender - ich gewähre nur den Kampferprobtesten Duchlass. Wenn Ihr möchtet, prüfen meine Hüter Eure Kräfte im Kampf. Besteht ihre Herausforderung und meine Belohnung gehört Euch." Lösung: "ganz einfach" mal eben alle von ihr beschworenen Hobbs besiegen ... sollte doch wohl ein Klacks sein ... oder ?! Belohnung: Einlass ins "Darkwood-Heiligtum" Gegenstände: Dunkle Willenskraftanwenderbekleidung (komplett außer dem Hut) Grabhügelfelder Rätsel: "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Noch ein knochiger Abenteurer, der meine Reichtümer plündern will. Mich interessiert Euer dürrer Kadaver nicht. Nehmt erst mal zu! Ich will Fleischiges! Fettes! Dickes! Schweiniges! Seid kein Sklave der öffentlichen Meinung und esst mehr. Kuchen, Fleisch, Bier, egal was, nur viel davon! Esst Euch dick und fett, dann seid Ihr hier willkommen!" Lösung: fressen, fressen, fressen ... am besten Apfelkuchen oder Rotes Fleisch oder trinkt mehr Bier als je zuvor, bis unter Werte->Persönlichkeit->Held->Gewicht: fettleibig steht, die tatsächlich notwendige Anzahl kann - abhängig vom Gewicht vor dieser Aktion - sehr stark variieren; mit 40 bis 50 Stück im Gepäck sollte es aber ganz sicher zu schaffen sein Belohnung: Einlass in "Die Altreichquelle" Gegenstände: 1 Willenskraftmeisterelixier Darkwood-Bordell Rätsel: "Das Leben einer Steintür ist schwer. Wisst Ihr, wann ich zuletzt eine körperliche Beziehung hatte? Nein? Wie wär's mit "Nie". Daher lebe ich jetzt echt ausschweifend. Allerdings öffne ich mich nur für "Männer von Welt" und ich fürchte, Ihr wohnt wohl noch bei Mama. Kommt wieder, wenn Ihr ein richtiger Hengst seid." Lösung: unter Werte->Persönlichkeit->Romanzen->Wie oft Sex gehabt: muss mindestens eine 10 stehen ... mit den "Angestellten" im Bordell, Ehefrauen, Tieren ... hm, obwohl Tiere wohl doch nicht zählen Belohnung: Einlass in "Die verfallene Abtei" Gegenstände: 1 Zuhälterhut Haus der Familie Grey Rätsel: "Junggesellen sind nicht zugelassen. Ihr braucht eine Ische. Eine schicke, mit Titel." (Ische bedeutet hier Frau/Gattin) Lösung: Lady Grey heiraten - hierzu entweder die Quest Bürgermeister-Einladung lösen oder der optimalen Bürgermeister-Strategie folgen Belohnung: ein "Vergessener Garten" öffnet seine Pforte Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Ronok die Axt Verlassene Straße Rätsel: "Was? Ohhh. Seid Ihr doch keiner von denen, oder? Meine Augen sind auch nicht mehr, was sie mal waren. Einer war ein edler Ritter. Seine Rüstung glänzte gar herrlich. Wahrscheinlich hat das meine Augen beschädigt. Dann war da ein böser Magier, der die allerdunkelsten magischen Gewänder trug. Der letzte war ein Schurke - ein Räuber, etwa wie die Jungs hier. Wo ist der edle Ritter, den ich erwarte?" Lösung: vor ihr stehend nacheinander folgende drei Kleidungs-Sets anziehen und sie mit jedem neu angezogenen Set ansprechen: als erstes den Glänzenden (Gl.) Plattenpanzeranzug (komplett ! ), als nächstes die Dunkle Willenskraftanwenderbekleidung (Du. Willenskraftanw.bek. - hier darf nur der Hut fehlen) und als letztes die Räuberbekleidung (komplett ! ) Belohnung: Einlass in den "Schrein der Bitterkeit" Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Puppenspieler-Kolben Knothole Glade Rätsel: "Könnt Ihr mein Antlitz mit einem Pfeil treffen, geh ich für Euch auf." Lösung: mit Bogen oder Armbrust auf das Gesicht der Tür schießen - hierzu den Bogen/die Armbrust richtig lange spannen, damit der "verursachte" Schaden wirklich hoch ist, wobei man sowohl mit der normalen Feind-Markierung als auch mit dem - natürlich viel cooleren - direkten Zielen arbeiten kann ... hohe Werte bei Körperbau und Zielgenauigkeit und die Verwendung von Mehrfachpfeil können durchaus helfen Belohnung: "Die versteckte Leiche" wird geöffnet .... NCIS Albion oder doch CSI Knothole Glade ?! Gegenstände: 1 Lebenselixier Gibbet-Wald bzw. Scharfrichterhügel Rätsel: "Ich gehe nur auf, wenn Ihr einen anderen Helden im Kampf besiegt. Verstanden? Oder seid Ihr beschränkt?" diese Tür offenbart ihr Rätsel nur dann, wenn man im Zuge der Quest Bürgermeister-Einladung vom Scharfrichterhügel auf das tiefer gelegene Plateau vor der Scharfrichterhöhle hinuntergestürzt ist oder sich per Teleporter-Rücksprung-Glitch-Trick "hinuntergemogelt" hat, vom Gibbet-Wald her gibt sie nichts preis Lösung: Donner besiegen Theoretisch bestehen, durch die Forderung, einen Helden im Kampf besiegt zu haben, auch wenn man nicht im Rahmen der Bürgermeister-Einladung Donner besiegt hat, vielleicht auch noch andere Möglichkeiten, diese Tür zu öffnen, allerdings habe ich noch keine davon ausprobiert. Da man dann nicht von Donner über die Kante gestoßen wurde, müsste man per Teleporter-Rücksprung-Glitch-Trick auf das Plateau "gehen" und unbedingt mit dieser Tür geredet haben, bevor man eine der nachfolgenden Varianten probiert: * nach einem (bösen) Sieg über Whisper in der Arena * nach dem Sieg über Maze an der Hook-Küste * nach dem (bösen) Sieg über Donner im Verlauf der - zur Quest Die Seelen der Helden gehörenden - Unterquest Donner töten * nach dem (bösen) Sieg über Dornenrose im Verlauf der - zur Quest Die Seelen der Helden gehörenden - Unterquest Dornenrose töten * nach dem (bösen) Sieg über den Gildenmeister im Verlauf der - zur Quest Die Seelen der Helden gehörenden - Unterquest Den Gildenmeister töten Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang zwischen dem Plateau unterhalb des Scharfrichterhügels und dem Gibbet-Wald Gegenstände: 1 Silberschlüssel, durch den Zugang zur Scharfrichterhöhle 1 Manaverstärkung aus der dort befindlichen Silberschlüsseltruhe Necropolis Rätsel: "Ich wollte nie eine Dämonentür sein. Dieses ständige Rumhängen. Und die Rätsel. Das ist kein Leben. Wär ich doch nur als Silberschlüsseltruhe geboren. Ich liebe diese kleinen Silberschlüssel. So glänzend ... so silbern ... Ich würde alles dafür tun, ein paar zu besitzen. Gebt Ihr mir Eure, bitte? Ich lass Euch dann auch durch und so." Lösung: der Tür ALLE zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Inventar befindlichen Silberschlüssel SCHENKEN (das heißt, diese sind danach weg !) Belohnung: ein Abenteuerurlaub auf der "Bleichknochen-Insel" Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Der Berauber Dämonentüren, die keine sind Die folgenden Dämonentüren zählen nicht für den Erfolg Sesam, öffne d...ukannstmichmal. Witchwood-Steine Rätsel: "Ich öffne nur denen, die meinen Namen kennen. Wenn Ihr ihn kennt, sucht und drückt die magischen Steine, um ihn zu buchstabieren. Nur eine Person kennt meinen Namen, doch die findet Ihr nicht. Nicht mal im Tempel von Avo." Da das Öffnen dieser Tür Hauptbestandteil einer Quest ist, zählt sie nicht zu den Dämonentüren, auch wenn sie wie eine aussieht, ein Rätsel hat und spricht. Lösung: wird im Verlauf der Quest Sucht den Archäologen sozusagen nebenbei geöffnet. Die gesuchte Kombination ist H - I - T - S; man kann sie - selbstmurmelnd gegen Bezahlung - von einem schmierig wirkenden Typen auf dem Vorplatz des Avostempels erhalten; es soll auch möglich sein, sie aus ihm herauszuprügeln .... habe ich allerdings nicht probiert. Man kann natürlich spaßeshalber auch alle möglichen Kombinationen ausprobieren: HIST HITS HSIT HSTI HTIS HTSI IHST IHTS ISHT ISTH ITHS ITSH SHIT SHTI SIHT SITH STHI STIH THIS THSI TIHS TISH TSHI TSIH ... wobei meinem verqueren Geist gleich solche Sätze wie: THIS SHIT HITS einfallen :) Die jeweils gewählte 4-Buchstaben-Kombination mit den Fäusten, einer Nahkampfwaffe oder - wohl am bequemsten - per Pfeilschuss mit "händischem" Zielen in die vier Steine "eingeben", die sich auf dem unteren Weg der Schleife im nordwestlichen Teil der Witchwood-Steine befinden. Natürlich vorher die den jeweiligen Steinen zugeordneten Buchstaben durch "ansprechen" (wenn der Stein anvisiert und hellblau umrandet ist) herausfinden und merken ... oder einfach von der nachfolgenden Skizze ablesen: Hier bedeuten N-O-S-W natürlich die Himmelsrichtungen auf der Karte, T-I-H-S die Positionen der 4 Steine und X denkbare Standorte für den Helden, um ohne Drehung alle 4 Steine gleichzeitig im Blick haben zu können - das doppelt verwendete S seht ihr mir doch nach ?! ... zumal mir gerade auffällt, dass das so entstandene Diagramm nebenbei noch ein schönes Beispiel für geometrische Anordnungen in Matrizen ist :) S - H - I - T beschert übrigens bei der ersten "Eingabe" den Besuch zweier schlecht gelaunter Balverine und beim zweiten Mal ein - sehr leise - gefluchtes "shit". Belohnung: Einlass in die "Witchwood-Höhlen" Gegenstände: wirklich viel Zeug ... 1 Gesundheitsverstärkung aus der Silberschlüsseltruhe, 1 Wiederbelebungsphiole, 1 Diamant, 1 Rubin, 1 Kettenpanzerleggins, 1 Heuler-Tätowierung, 1 Rotes Fleisch, 1 Albionkreaturen - Buch I, 1 Die Socken-Methode, 1 Eine große Liebe Lychfield-Friedhof Rätsel: da diese Tür kein Rätsel aufgibt, sondern sich im Verlauf der Story sozusagen "von allein" öffnet, zählt sie nicht zu den Dämonentüren, auch wenn sie aussieht wie eine und unmittelbar vor dem Öffnen spricht. Lösung: die Quest Der Friedhofspfad absolvieren Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang zum Alten Friedhofspfad Gegenstände: - Aussichtspunkt Rätsel: da diese Tür kein Rätsel aufgibt, sondern sich im Verlauf der Story sozusagen "von allein" öffnet, zählt sie nicht zu den Dämonentüren, auch wenn sie aussieht wie eine, im Spiel als "Die erste Dämonentür" bezeichnet wird und vor dem Öffnen spricht. Lösung: die Quest Die Propheten des Feuerherzens annehmen Belohnung: einmaliger Durchgang zur Höhle der Propheten des Feuerherzens Gegenstände: 1 Feuerherz, 1 Feuerherzband Kategorie:Fable Orte